Timothy Drake/sheet
Skills Marital Arts: (Medium) For the past 2 years, Tim has been diligently training in Martial Arts under various masters. While he's not the best fighter in Gotham, Tim is more than skilled enough to take on the average thugs of Gotham. Staff Use: (Medium) Tim's preferred weapon is a collapsible Bo Staff. Most of the fighting styles he trains in have maneuvers that tie in with the use of a staff. Again, he's far from being a master, but he knows what he's doing and can cause some serious havoc in a crowd of thugs. Thrown Weapons: (Medium) Another part of Tim's training involves marksmanship with the various thrown weapons used by the Bat Family. Batarangs, razor wings, pellets...even the 'R' on Tim's costume is a razor-sharp thrown weapon. He's good enough to knock items out of people's hands at range or hit a console button. Acrobatics: (Average) Tim has received gymnastics and acrobatics training from one of the world's greatest acrobats: Dick Grayson. He can do stunts like flip mid-air or catch a flagpole and swing up on top of it. Again, he's no where near Dick's caliber, or even Bruce's, but his skills are about equal for an average high school competition gymnast. Stealth: (Medium) One of the most important skills for the Bat Family members to have, sneaking around unseen is the best way to gather information and avoid getting shot. With all the training he's received, Tim is about as stealthy as most trained soldiers are. He's a long way off from being a living shadow the way Bruce is, but Tim is good enough to sneak into secured buildings and past trained guards. Tactics: (Average) The Bat Family (and the Titans) relies on teamwork to keep each other safe. There are set maneuvers and tactics that are used in the middle of fights, and Tim trains relentlessly in all of them. He's also trained in small-unit tactics to notice blind spots, points of ambush, corridors of fire, etc. Investigation: (High) Tim has a knack for detective work, taking to the criminology training very well. He was good enough to be able to deduce the identities of Batman and Robin when he was seven based on a single clue. Tim's able to make connections that some people don't see and quickly figure out puzzles and riddles. The only one better than Tim at being a detective is probably Bruce himself. Intimidation: (Low) Costume or not, Tim is still a slight, wiry teenage boy. He doesn't have much success in scaring the toughened criminals of Gotham. And he doesn't have the physicality to hold someone over a ledge or make believable threats of bodily harm in order to get information. But, Tim does have Batman. And when confronted with the choice, most crooks would rather talk to Tim than have the Teen Wonder call in the Bat for assistance. Perception: (High) Tim is good at spotting little clues or subtle nuances. It's what led him to figure out that Robin performing a quadruple somersault meant the possibility of Dick Grayson being Robin. He can see complex patterns that others might miss or can see tell-tale signs of body language that can indicate when someone is lying or bluffing. Computer Hacking (High) Tim is an expert with computers, including hacks and dodges past computer security. He's able to code with the best of them and is only surpassed in his skill at finding, retrieving, and manipulating data by Oracle. He's good enough to crack high-level military and government systems, although not quite good enough for hacking into the systems of espionage agencies. Tinkering (Average) As a tech-head, Tim can make some simple modifications and repairs to equipment. Nothing extensive but maybe adding an extra feature or two. He's most comfortable with modifying computer hardware, but can MacGyver up something if there's proper material and tools around. Lockpicking (Medium) In order to get information, sometimes you need to get past physical security. Tim is quite capable of picking moderate complexity locks and defeating security systems. It's not going to get him into the Pentagon, but Tim can break into most office buildings, police stations, and low-priority military bases. Driving: (Medium) Tim's been trained in the piloting of all of the Bat Vehicles, including planes and boats. He's also received lots of stunt and security driving instruction and can perform moderately challenging maneuvers on a motorcycle or car like a bootlegger reverse, driving backwards at high speed, or sliding a motorcycle under low clearance. Business: (Low) Tim has some basic business training in order to 'follow the money'. He understand most basic business practices and concepts; enough to run a small home business if he were so inclined. Swimming: (Average) Tim is a decent swimmer, nothing spectacular. most of the time he depends on gadgets like rebreathers for aquatic operations. he's not going to win any gold medals, but he can swim fast and strong, overcoming moderate strength currents. Streetwise (High) When it's your job to fight crime, you need to know how the streets and the underworld work. Tim knows the ins and outs of the criminal world. The movers and shakers. The lines of supply, distribution, and areas of demand for illegal goods. He knows the gangs and mob families of Gotham City by heart and what their organization structure is. French (Medium) Tim took two years of French at Brentford Academy, and is decently fluent in the language. He can hold a moderately complex conversation, although with a noticeable accent. Spanish (Low) In order to better combat the Latin American drug trade that leads into Gotham, Tim is learning Spanish. He's not as fluent as he is with French, but he understands simple conversation and knows key words. Chinese (Low) Similarly, Tim is learning Mandarin Chinese to aid him in the fight against Gotham's Tongs and Triads. He knows enough to hold simple conversations and knows many words that crop up in his investigations. Powers and Abilities Athletic: Tim Drake is a normal human with no exceptional powers or abilities. He possesses Athlete-level physical attributes. Specials Family Matters: Tim is a full member of the Bat Family, passing several crisis over the past two years. He knows all of the identities and many, if not most, of the secrets in the family. Just as Tim is always there for each of the other Bats, they're around when Tim needs them. Genius Level Intellect: Tim is smart. Scary smart. Solve the Rubik's cube in under 15 seconds smart. With time and training, he could be on par with Lex Luthor or Henry Irons when it comes to inventing and science, but Tim is wholly investing his intelligence in detective work, with a side of computer hacking. Wealthy: The Drake family is one of the wealthiest in Gotham, possibly second only to the Wayne fortune. Through this family money, Tim has access to resources for travel and lodging, as well as the other perks that wealth brings. Of course, while Tim does have an 'allowance' of source, the family money is ultimately controlled by his father, who would have questions regarding what Tim needed the money for. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Costume: Robin's costume is composed of a bullet and puncture resistant fabric with hard plating over the chest and other vital areas. It's also flame-retardant. The mask includes optical lenses for night vision, as well as a communications earpiece. The right glove has a micro-computer terminal for hacking computers wirelessly or through a wired connection. The 'R' symbol on his chest is a sharpened throwing blade. Utility Belt: Robin's utility belt is stocked a variety of gadgets and tools to assist him in the fight against crime. He has a grapnel gun that can fire a line 100 yards that he can swing on or climb; the grapnel line can also be used to wrap around objects and topple them with a yank so long as Tim has the strength. He also has numerous Batarangs and razor wings for thrown weapons. The utility belt also holds tools for picking physical and electronic locks, and enough equipment for common investigation techniques such as fingerprinting, retrieving ballistic evidence, storing and preserving liquid and blood evidence, and taking photos of a crime scene. Finally, the utility belt also holds a vast array of smaller weapons and gear that are useful such as caltrops, marbles, smoke pellets, tear gas pellets, sleep gas pellets, flash-bang pellets, cryo-pelets, rebreathers, and small explosive charges. Other items can be added in depending on what may be called for in a mission or patrol or to counter specific, known threats. Bo Staff: Robin's main weapon, his bo staff is collapsible, shrinking down to a rod about the size of his palm. Made of hardened alloys, Robin's staff hits very hard and can be used for sweeps and small stunts like vaulting. Redbird: The Redbird is Robin's personal car, given to him by Bruce Wayne on his 16th birthday. Outwardly resembling a custom red sportscar, the Redbird has engine and handling enhancements that rival the Batmobile. In addition, there's a portable crime lab, stores of Batarangs and other consumable gear in Robin's utility belt, and a terminal that links to the Batcomputer. A final modification is a 'transformation' system that switches the Redbird's form from an ordinary sportscar into a sleeker vehicle that looks more like a smaller, red Batmobile. Bat-Family: With the Bat-Family, Tim has multiple allies he can call on in an emergency. Of course, he also is expected to lend them aid when needed as well. He also has full access to the Batcave and all facilities and vehicles. Titans: Tim is also a member in good standing with the Titans. HIs identity remains secret from most of them; the exceptions being Nightwing and whomever Nightwing has entrusted such secrets to. Robin has full access to Titan's Tower and the facilities and resources there, including any Titans vehicles. GCPD: Robin's developed a solid relationship with the Gotham Police over the last 2 years. Commissioner Gordon acepts Robin as Batman's partner and treats him as such. Any aid that Robin might get from the Gotham Police is strictly under the table and is unofficial. Flaws and Drawbacks Secret Identity: Tim maintains a secret identity, being very cautious to prevent people from finding out that he is Robin. This, of course, leads to all sorts of awkward situations and explanations like letting bullies beat him up because there's no way Tim Drake would know martial arts. In general, Tim lets Batman and Nightwing dictate who is 'safe' to know the secret. Family: Tim's father is still living, which is a potential complication in the whole 'secret ID' thing. Jack Drake is in a wheelchair, but slowly rehabilitating. Jack's physical therapist, Dana Winters is another potential problem. She's now living at the Drake home and Jack Drake is becoming very close to her. Still, the safety of his father is the whole reason why Tim keeps his secret ID, and he's dedicated to protecting him and anyone else connected to the Drake family. Minor: Despite having graduated from Brentford Academy and now attending Gotham University, Tim is still a minor. He cannot vote, purchase goods that are restricted by age, or enter certain establishments legally. Also, being legally and financially dependent on his father means that Tim has to toe the line when it comes to his father's demands. Luckily, Tim's scholastic performance keeps the demands of Jack Drake to a bare minimum for now. Obligations: A big issue for Tim is living up to all the responsibilities placed on him. His education, his continued training, his activities as Robin, his activities as a Titan all add up and take their toll sometimes. Also, throw in the fact that Jack Drake is trying to make up for lost opportunities with Tim for father/son bonding and comes up with spur of the moment activities like fishing trips or catching whatever sport is playing that day. Tim has a lot of demands placed on him, but he's managing to juggle everything for now. Code of Honor: Tim holds himself to a very stringent set of ethics and morality. Tim's definitions of 'appropriate force' don't always mesh with what his partner or other bat Family members might think. He's a thinker, not a fighter, and he would rather use diplomacy and strategy instead of brute force. He'll accept surrenders, although he's not stupid and won't trust opponents that are rather clearly untrustworthy. As always, killing is never an option. Finally, the safety of the citizens is always more important than capturing the bad guy; there will be other opportunities to capture the villain, there will never be other opportunities to save that particular life. Enemies: The list of the Bat-Family's enemies is long and infamous. From common street thugs and organized crime bosses to psychopathic murderers and would-be world conquerors, sometimes it seems there's no end to the number of people that want to see Batman or any one of his associates dead or hurt in some way. The Joker in particular has it in for Robin, wanting to make sure that the 'boy blunder' stays d-e-a-d dead. Two Face and the Riddler also have a dislike of Robin, because he always seems to be the one that foils their schemes and solves the puzzles with a seemingly minimal amount of effort. Relationships Bruce Wayne: Tim's mentor and role model. Tim knows why Bruce is the way he is, even if Tim only understands a fraction of the pain Bruce has gone through. Tim sees his purpose as Robin is to keep the Dark Knights from being dragged under from the weight of his own guilt and responsibilities. While he never disobeys and rarely argues in public with Bruce, Tim does frequently voice his concerns and questions of Bruce's tactics; all part of trying to keep Batman safe and (relatively) sane. The truth is that while Tim never wants to become as intense or obsessed as Batman, he has tremendous respect for what Bruce is and what he has done for Gotham. Richard Grayson: Tim sees Dick as a sort of big brother, similar to how Bruce is a father figure. While Tim looks up to Dick, there's a certain amount of envy on Tim's part becasue he knows he's never going to be as good as Dick is in matters of fighting and acrobatics. Still, Tim always enjoys the patrol time that he and Dick spend together; Nightwing is far less serious and much more fun to be around than Batman. Barbara Gordon: Tim certainly relates to Barbara on an intellectual level. Together, they run the information systems for the Bat Family, hacking in and collecting the needed data to make the war on crime in Gotham more effective. Just as Dick is Tim's big brother, Barbara is his older sister figure. Damian Wayne: Cain and Abel. Jacob and Esau. Tim and Damian. They are polar opposites of each other and don't mix well. Truth be told,Tim is scared of Damian, both for his own safety and that of Bruce. Damian is a violent influence, one that could lead Bruce down a much darker path. Or worse yet...what happens when Damian crosses the line and kills a criminal purpousfully? Would Bruce break under the strain of having to bring down his own son? Carrie Kelley: The Robin directly preceding him, Tim and Carrie occasionally work together and have a friendly relationship. There's no hard feelings that he got the Robin mantle away from her. Jack Drake: Tim's father. In his childhood, Tim has a distant relationship with his parents as work and society functions kept Jack and Janet Drake away. But after recovering from his coma, Jack Drake seems determined to change all that. He has no idea that Tim is Robin, and is grateful to Bruce Wayne for becoming a second father and taking care of Tim while he was comatose for months. Janet Drake: Tim's mother. Passed on but never forgotten. It was her death that gave Tim a sense of morality and just how unjust the world can be that drives him to protect others as Robin. Titans: Tim's teammates and friends. he's been with them for two years now, and while he can't always be there since the Titans are based on the other side of the country, Tim has become a reliable and staunch member. As well, he has a group of teammates and freinds that he can rely on too. Garfield Logan: Leader of the Titan's Junior Squad. Tim gets along well with him, enjoying the good humor and good nature of the Titan's resident star and prankster. Of course, Tim's seen all of the episodes of Garfield's old TV Show. He's even got the DVD boxed set. Characters with Rels Set Tamara Fox: Tim is someone that Tamara knows at Brentford Academy, and shares some of her classes in the same year. She thinks of him as a sharp kid who doesn't show up to enough of his classes, but obviously studies hard at home. As someone that she's fairly comfortable talking with, Tim is possibly one of her best friends. They've never gone out but she's open to the idea, and he did get her out of trouble once when she got caught sneaking in late to the dorm because she'd pulled an allnighter on The Car. She thinks that he's a suspicious person though, and would like to find out what he's up to someday. Damn cute though. Damian Wayne: The unnecessary Robin. Admittedly smart, but lacking in skill and largely superfluous since Damian has arrived. This attitude may be due to the fact the two boys are of a similar age and haven't gotten on too well. Richard Grayson: Tim currently is using the Robin mantle. Tim has certainly shown competency in the position and has been admitted to the Titans. He is an asset to both teams. Carrie Kelley: Tim became Robin at the urging of Carrie. It was obvious to her that Batman needed someone who could devote more time to the position than she could, and when Tim appeared he filled the role well. They're on friendly terms and have worked together numerous times. Staff Notes Tim is the cousin of Dinah Lance through her mother (Tim's aunt) Laurel Lance (nee Drake) Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets